Redemption
by KeepsakeKey
Summary: It should come to no surprise to anyone that both of the MacManus brothers are very religious. But even so, when an Angel of the Lord comes down to say hello, anyone is going to be skeptical, right? [SuperSaints]
1. Prologue

**A few notes:**

**-**This fanfiction is taking place after the second Boondock Saints movie, and around Season 5 of Supernatural.  
-The main characters of this fanfiction will be Murphy, Connor, and Castiel.  
-The story will most likely be told in Connor's Omnipotent Point Of View.  
-My tumblr is Apotheosize, and you can contact me there as well as view any photosets, gifs, or updates I make concerning this story.

* * *

It was a normal day inside the prison that he first made his visit.

First of all, the entire concept of having a 'normal day' inside of a jail cell annoyed the living hell out of Connor MacManus, not to mention his twin brother Murphy. The two weren't supposed to be locked behind bars, but instead out on the streets, passing judgement on those that committed evil acts.

Second of all, the use of the term 'visit' is made lightly.

He didn't so much as visit as he did suddenly appear in the infirmary one boring day, effectively scaring the shit out of the twins.

The two didn't have much to do besides heal from their wounds and watch their backs, plus their buddy Romeo's since the guy could still barely move. The Saints weren't exactly well loved inside of the prison, considering what they use to do for a living on the outside world. They killed the bad guys, after all, and now here they were right in middle of all of them. It seemed that the prison staff had been trying to keep them in the infirmary for as long as possible, many of them being on their side.

After all, a guard could only deal with so much time looking over murders and rapists before thinking that hey, someone should just fucking kill them.

So there was usually a guard or two standing outside the infirmary doors, but after an apparently completely coincidental riot, they had to go help with getting the prisoners calmed down and sorted out.

Needless to say, neither brother had ever expected an Angel to look like a middle class tax accountant.


	2. Chapter 1

**I couldn't wait until a few days to post the chapter, so I decided to put it up today. However, this does not mean there will be a new chapter every day. Most likely I'll post them as I finish them, though if I write more than one chapter at a time then I'll wait a few days before updating. Once again, my tumblr is Apotheosize, where I will be making gifsets and photosets for the story. You can find them under the tab on the left called "Redemption."**

* * *

Connor really hadn't expected to turn around from the window and see someone standing a whole foot from his face. Sure, he was used to other prisoners getting up in his personal space and guards coming in and out of the room, as well as the infirmary workers themselves, but this was new.

For one, Connor didn't even hear the guy walk up behind him, which was weird. Connor noticed everything like that, and was always aware of his surroundings. For two, the man was staring at him. Creepily.

The inmate took a quick large step to the side, putting him away from the newcomer without having to press his back against the wall. Sending a quick glance over to his brother Murphy to make sure he was alright, his mouth open in order to speak, but it quickly closed upon seeing the look on his twin's face. Murphy looked positively spooked out, and that wasn't an expression Connor was used to seeing.

"Connor MacManus."

The voice broke Connor out of his state of confusion, making his head snap back in order to give the guy his full attention. "Umm, yeah?"

Murphy made a small sound of discomfort when the man's eyes landed on him, and Connor had to resist the urge to step between them. So far, Connor hadn't seen the guy do anything threatening. Still, there was definitely something off about him.

"And you're Murphy MacManus, correct?"

Connor had to give the man another close look. He had on a suit under the odd overcoat, but there was no suitcase with him, so it was doubtful that the guy was a lawyer of some sort. He could be a fan, but the stare he was giving didn't come off as excited or awe, so that was out. The man could have been sent to break them out, but considering he had to actually ask to make sure who the twins were, that didn't seem likely. The only other possibility that Connor could think of was that the guy was there to kill them off, and if it weren't for the fact that the guy had no aggression in his posture, the older twin would be worried.

Even so, Murphy still seemed to be creeped out. The younger twin didn't even speak, instead just nodding his head and scooting a little on his cot, closer to Connor even though there was a few feet between them.

"Who the hell are you?"

No one ever said that Connor was exactly good with people and making first impressions, now have they? Sure, he was usually the more charming of the twins, but charm didn't get you very far in prison.

The man nodded, his gaze moving back over to Connor. "Castiel," he answered, the deep voice making the name sound even more weird than it already was. Honestly, who named their child Castiel? Connor's mind immediately came up with the Angel with the same name, but he pushed the useless information aside.

There was a long moment of silence before Connor nodded slowly, his eyebrows furrowing. "Alright. And what do you want with us?" Usually people automatically gave that kind of information after stating their name, but alright.

Castiel pushed his shoulders back and tilted his chin up slightly, making him seem much bigger than he actually was. The guy was only a few inches shorter than Connor himself, but he could clearly use his off-putting traits to his advantage.

"I'm here to keep you off the wrong path, essentially."

Murphy apparently found his voice again, because he decided to finally speak up. "Keep us off the wrong path? You do realize we're in a shitty prison, yeah?" It was a good point, and Connor nodded in order to second the comment.

"I could care less about this," Castiel responded, though the look on his face as he observed the bars suggested otherwise. "Considering your work of following God's Will, it's unlikely that you would stray to the path of damnation, but the risk is too great to ignore it."

Connor's body tensed up, and alarms started going off in his head. Yeah, the twins had gotten dreams that they believed to be God speaking to them, but no one ever believed that. Sure, people accepted that the Saints were killing those that were evil, but they never actually thought that God had spoken to them. So maybe this guy was batshit, or he firmly believed that God had told them to destroy evil. And what risk?

"Ignore what? What the fuck is there to ignore?" Connor's eyes narrowed, and he took a step forward, pushing himself back into Castiel's personal space, even though the guy apparently didn't mind.

"You could bring about the end of the world. Both of you. You're the key to my fallen brothers walking the earth once more." His tone was a mixture of being serious and annoyed at the same time.

Now this was just getting too weird for his liking. And considering the stuff that Connor has been through, that's saying something. "You've got to be kidding. Fallen brothers? Who the fuck are you?"

From the look on Castiel's face, this wasn't the first time he's been asked that question. "I'm an Angel of the Lord."

Okay, yeah, so he was batshit.

Connor actually laughed, but it seemed like Murphy had other ideas. The younger twin all but shot off of his bed, the color drained from his face. Even so, Connor didn't question if he was alright until after he finished laughing his ass off.

"You alright, dear brother?"

"Con, I really don't think-"

"I'm sure it's just fine. Obviously he's down here for some meds." Connor looked down at Castiel with raised eyebrows. Surprisingly enough, the man didn't look upset or put off by the fact that he was just laughed at. In fact, he only managed to look more annoyed.

"You follow the Will of God, and yet you don't believe there are Angels?"

Connor's lips turned up in a smirk as he shrugged his shoulders. "Not for me to say. How the fuck would I know? I haven't met one." Honestly, he had had his own doubts about the whole God aspect of things before, but he mostly ignored those, instead pushing them to the back of his mind. After Rocco died, and then Da, he just wasn't too sure about anything.

Murphy suddenly cleared his throat, grabbing Connor's attention. "He teleported."

"What?" Okay, so that wasn't what Connor had expected his twin to say.

"He just appeared out of fuckin' no where. One second there was nothing, and the next..."

The older brother snorted. Was Murphy actually serious? "Maybe you fell asleep or something. I mean really-"

Castiel took a step back from Connor, his lips turned down in a frown. "Enough," he growled, apparently fed up with being laughed at. "I have no time for this."

For some reason both of the brothers fell silent, their eyes locked on Castiel's figure. They could feel the air buzzing around them before the lights in the room exploded, raining glass down on top of them. If it weren't for the glow that Castiel was emitting, they probably would have ducked and missed the shadow of wings stretching out across the wall behind the man, his chest puffed out.

"I am Castiel, Angel of the Lord, Warrior of God. And you two _will_ listen to me."

"_Holy shit_."


	3. Chapter 2

Yeah, the MacManus brothers are both pretty religious. Maybe one more than the other, but that wasn't the point. They both believed in some kind of afterlife, both believed in some type of higher power.

Connor believed in God, but he didn't believe in an all-caring one. After all, why would an all-loving God kill his father, kill Rocco, almost kill Romeo? Why would an all-powerful being need two brothers to get rid of the filth that plagued the cities?

Murphy still believed, but then again, he was always the sweeter of the two. No one would believe it, looking at him, but it was true. Murphy prayed every night, begged for things to get better.

Connor had stopped long ago. Now his only prayers are in forms of blasphemy, hateful words spat up to a deity that he didn't even believe cared enough to listen. Even so, Murphy says that all of Connor's prayers are answered. Funny, that.

So both brothers believe in something out there. Still, they didn't exactly expect for an Angel to actually come down and say hello.

Not surprisingly, it took Connor some time to get a hold on this new information. He was sitting on the bed, his head bent down between his arms. Murphy had warmed up to the idea a bit quicker, his curiosity overcoming his common sense. He'd been shooting off random questions, and for a while Connor actually appreciated being given some time to think about all of this.

"What color are the gates?"

"Heaven isn't a specific color. Every soul creates their own Heaven, based off of their happiest memories."

"Oh. How many people are up there? I-Is my Da...?"

"Your father is-"

_"Enough."_

Two pairs of eyes looked at him, one in shock at the outburst, the other in indifference.

"You're not pleased with this topic of conversation," Castiel noted, blinking.

Of course Connor wasn't pleased. Honestly, he didn't want to know where their father was, what had happened to him. He'd be happy if his Da was in Heaven, but if he wasn't... That wasn't information that Connor wanted to have. For this, ignorance truly is bliss.

The older brother crossed his arms over his chest, moving his gaze from Murphy to Castiel. "You said you didn't want us to go down the wrong path. That that's your purpose here. What fuckin' path?"

Murphy shifted his feet, a frown across his face. "Conn, we should-"

"No, it's fine," Castiel cut in, visibly steeling himself. "There are two pairs of brothers on Earth that are considered... special. One pair are the vessels of Archangels. The others are vessels of Fallen Angels, now considered to be princes of Hell."

Connor blinked in surprise. "Archangels? But how is that a bad thing? The world could really use some divine power right now."

The Angel shook his head, letting out a small sigh. "That is a conversation for another time. But you two are not the vessels of the Archangels."

Murphy froze, his eyes going round. "The fuck? We're vessels of _Fallen_ Angels? But- how?"

"Until a few years ago, you both led relatively normal paths, free of sin. However, once you got your '_message_' from God, you began to stray."

"'_Message_.' You say that as if it isn't fucking true." Connor bristled, prepared to fight for his beliefs. He knew what happened, he knew that they had both gotten that dream.

Castiel's gaze moved toward the ground, suddenly not being able to look at either of the brothers. "The message wasn't from God. My Father hasn't been seen or heard of in a long time. I suspect that the dream was caused by my brother, Uriel, in order to make you more... susceptible to saying yes to Belphegor and Abaddon."

The room was silent. Really, what was one supposed to say to that? Connor and Murphy had been killing people, believing that what they were doing was God's work. That it was their calling. Now to learn that it was really a trick of some crazy ass Angel?

Murphy cleared his throat, gaining Castiel's attention once more. "Belphegor and Abaddon? That's the names of the Fallen Angels?"

"Yes. They both fell along with Lucifer. The Fallen Angels, unlike demons, cannot leave Hell without acquiring a vessel. Their Grace is so blackened that taking a vessel that is not their own destroys the human within seconds."

Connor sat back down on the prison cot, his hand going up to rub at his forehead. "You're telling us that we're the vessels of some fucking Fallen Angels, and that you're the only one that can keep us from going all evil?"

Castiel grunted. "It's a bit more complicated than that, but yes."

This was a lot to take in at once. Honestly, had Connor not been believing that they were doing the will of God in the first place, then he doubted he would be going along with this. Maybe he was just going crazy. It was certainly a possibility... The older brother sighed, then nodded. "Alright, then. Guess we should probably get out of here then, huh?"

Both brothers were surprised when Castiel smiled slightly. "Exactly what I was thinking," he replied, stepping forward.

Minutes later, the prison's alarm systems began blaring as three prisoners were found to be missing.


End file.
